Choose
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Most likely in the movie part? Heidrich is Alphonse but not Alphonse. Ed should make up his mind. slight EdXHeidrich


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

I suck at making english-paragraph fics. You have been warned! (yes, I'm not encouraging you to read my fic!)

I've just seen the long haired Al today (033005). And my FMA inspiration went back to stable mood (YGO is my 2nd inspiration in waiting.), so I planned on making this cause I was having emotional swings about my current life. Haha...

Though I know I should be writing something in Al's POV, I had this stupid idea cause of the stupid picture in the movie top. Anyways, I don't know how the movie goesbut this is the least I can do as a wild guess.

Also... I hope Alphonse Elric won't do anything stupid to revive his brother. points to new movie top pic The border that's around Ed-niisan is the Homunculus sign.

**Choose**

It's already been 2 years since Ed started to live in this unusual world, study Rocket engineering, and met _Alphonse Heidrich_...

The mentioned person was an exact look-alike of his younger brother. A few hours after they've met, Ed knew he never wanted to be separated from this person again, and now they're living together at his apartment. This 'Al' was his partner in his Rocket studies.

"I-it just feels so awkward calling you that..." Heidrich looked at Ed as they study their papers.

Ed never knew what were Heidrich's feelings for him...

Ed frowns and threw his papers down on their table, frustrated, "It's been monthsyearsNothing's wrong if I want you to call me 'Niisan', anyways, you've been calling me that these past few months. If you don't want to call me that? Fine!" even if he said that, he knew Heidrich will still call him 'Niisan'. It makes Heidrich feel closer to Ed and Ed

_Ed felt like he's back with his younger brother 'Al'..._

Why is he still continuing this rubbish?

Will these studies bring him closer to where he came from?

It sounds so impossible...

What's the connection between making flying Rocket's to alchemy?

He could always try the rumoured 'Bermuda Triangle', but it was a very stupid thought. It was Heidrich's sick joke that Ed nearlly took seriously at one time.

Now he badly wanted to give up, it's been 2 years and nothing good is happening, no progress. He just wanted to live here peacefully like his Father and maybe have some more personal time with Al...

_Al..._

Why would he want to go back? There's an Al heredoes that mean his sacrifice in the other side were for nothing? He never knew the answer. Maybe his younger brother Alphonse never got revived and he's lost forever...

_No... He's gone..._

Also, he's enjoying Heidrich's company. _He's so much like Al..._, he stares at Heidrich's gentle sleeping face at the other end of the room as the younger slept on his bed. He never get's bored watching Heidrich sleep, it's like watching Alphonse back in his human body, sleeping without any care in the world.

_No, he's not Al... He's Alphonse Heidrich..._, Ed thought. Alphonse Heidrich was never Alphonse Elric.

_But... He's my only Al now. He loves me and I love him more than a brother, I have given him all the feelings I have that's only for Alphonse Elric._

How can he assure himself? If he goes back to the other side, the Alchemy world, will there be an Al waiting for him? He badly wanted to have a sign that there's hope he can go back home andfind his younger brother there, waiting for him for 2 long years that felt like forever.

But what if he goes back there without an Al? He would rather go back to this non-alchemy world and live happily with Alphonse Heidrich...

There was no sign of Alphonse Elric being successfully revived on the other side, Ed has lost all hope. He'd rather live here with an Al than without.

Maybe he should just abandon these rocket studies...?

It's like he had to choose from Alphonse Elric and Alphonse Heidrich. Would he be able to make the right decision?

"Ne, Niisan, you've mentioned that you really don't live in this world. Right?" Heidrich asked out of the blue while they were eating breakfast.

"Yeah. Why'd you remember? I've told you that... last year I think?" Ed raises a brow.

Heidrich shook his head, "And you said... making a successful rocket might bring you back home?"

Ed nods, confused on why Heidrich suddenly wanted to talk about this, cause he didn't believed Ed when he first told him about this other-world thing. Maybe Heidrich was just humoring him? Why now?

So many questions...

"I know this is stupid... but I really feel stupid doing this."

Golden eyes blinks, he couldn't understand what Heidrich's talking about, "Doing what?"

Heidrich hang his head, he was staring down at the floor, "Helping you make the thing that will take you away from me..." he whispers, but Ed heard it well. "Al, why so sudden...?" Ed calmly asks.

"My reason's for making this. For my country... and... for you, I enjoy being with you, and I know you enjoy my company as well. Niisan, is there something in your world that is worth going back to?" Heidrich's eyes are now focused on Ed. He just stares back, finding the answers to his own questions that he was thinking.

Coincidences?

Ed stood silent, "Your younger brother Al?" Heidrich asks, unsure, Ed looks away. He badly needs an answer, "Al, you're my Alphonse now. I couldn't even tell if he's alive or not if ever I go back... I was planning on giving u"

"No don't give up!" Heidrich interrupted. This surprised Ed, the younger rarely raises his voice, now that he didit reminded Ed so much of the times when his younger brother scolds him, "Is there a reason why I shouldn't give up? You're also in the verge of giving up because" Ed chose his words carefully, "you don't want to loose me..."

"Yes, I never wanted to loose you...", Heidrich admits, "But everytime I do something around you... Do you still remember your brother?"

It's like someone just smacked Ed's face, "Y-yes... always..."

Heidrich gave his older companion a sad smile, "You're still attached to him. Maybe giving up is still not an option," _Is he still...?_ Ed asks himself. Heirdich continues "Maybe that Alphonse is still alive" it pains him to say it, "he's probably looking for a way so you can go back home as well. You're both helping each other out in your own ways..."

"You're very attached to each other, right? You'll know if he's there or not, even if you're far away from each other."

Why is he saying all this? He's just hurting himself, Ed knew this, but why is he talking like this?

"Niisan, I'll do my very best. I know I can't have you forever, because this isn't really your place. You belong to that Alphonse, am I right?" Heidrich smiled at Ed, but Ed read the hidden expressionhe is hurting inside.

"You shouldn't push yourself like this. I'm not gonna die or anything, and I'm not gonna leave you." Ed reassure's Heidrich, and he held his hand.

"There might be a time when I won't be able to say good-bye to you. We'll never know when you'll be able to go back to your world. Edward... Alphonse is Alphonse. I'm different from your Alphonse. I am the Alphonse here..." he's so much like Alphonse Elric. Someone who's always leading Ed to the right direction when things gets crazy, _Never give up... Al's waiting for me..._

Was it a sign?

_My younger brother's doing his best on the other side..._

Both of them were quiet as they finsh their breakfast. As they stand up from the breakfast table, Ed gave a huge grin at Heidrich, "Thanks for _everything, _Al..."

"Hm?" Al gave Ed a confused look, "There's no need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you for helping me out with this."

Ed nods, "But still... thanks... Just accept it," he snapped.

Heidrich smiles, "Alright..."

_There's still a long time before the rocket is completed. I will cherish every moment I have with you...,_ Heidrich thought to himself as he and Ed leaves to continue on their work...

**Wakas**

Such a sappy last line, Al, but it's so true.

I knew I had a few loose ends on this fic. Dammit, I'm so sleepy, I can't remember the other stuff they were supposed to talk about, but this fic turned out nicely (and a bit confusing).

Dedicated to my Aniki who's the Ed-niisan of my life. He hates morbid-fics so I guess I have to push him to beta this fic for me.;;

The 'Bermuda Triangle' idea was really mine. Since I'm kinda Althen it's Heidrich's stupid joke.;;

So... Anyone want a side-fic where a look-alike of Greed-san kidnaps Heidrich? It'll be a nice play of Destiny. Ghahaha!

I'm not much into Roy, but imagining his reaction when he see's Al with long hair would be sweet! Got my point?

My first ever fic that's written for only 2 hours! I was well inspired! 2am to 4am! Haha! Now I need some sleep...

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
